Talk:Timeline Events (EV)
( poor russia High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 21:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree. And why did Everett stop Daylight savings time? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Because Daylight Saving Time is pointless. United Planets 01:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ya think? I hate getting up and then it's dark for the next three of so hours. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Everett set DST at I believe it's +1 (summer mode) so that there is more light in the evening. United Planets 11:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What's DST? Isn't it EST, for either Eastern standard time or Everetti standard time? And in Winter it'll take forever to get light in the morning, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you sent those bullying f*ckers to jail. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Free speech ... is gone? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't classify death threats against children to be free speech, bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's on the internet and they are all trolls. You're about to send 100 people to jail who wouldn't even have dreamed of hurting their children, gay or not. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't believe anything was written about arrests. When a parent claims they will drown their newborn if it was born a girl... welcome to the Earth... people do that shit... an investigation is needed through state child services to check in on the household for abuse and neglect. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Lets go get 4chanistan..or Anon. This is getting old. -Sunkist- 19:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, this still seems like a bit too much. Personally, I say a lot of things on the internet which obviously, are figures of speech. I have mentioned that I will rather blow up our (South African) seat of government than . We also regularly, in a country where every man is for himself, make internet death threats. If this were Everett, I'd be on death row. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) And I don't want to think about the things I say on the internet. I want to be able to say things in the heat of the moment without having the police checking up on me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL, Everett didn't invent that. Currently, police in the United States scour through Twitter and Facebook for posts that hint to threats of terrorism and other criminal actions. When I was younger, me and a best friend in high school joked about beating the shit out of these convicted rapists and pedophiles that were released on parole and sent up from NYC Rikers to live at this bum center in my county. The sick fucks harassed women and girls at this public shopping strip mall and pissed all over the Shoprite Grocery store windows and flashed their genitals and shit. The stupid police didn't do anything to stop this BS. Instead, when me and my friend made jokes on Myspace, retarded local PD started harassing us. USA =/= Justice & Freedom. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) But why are you repeating their mistakes? Investigations by governments into their citizens for just saying something creates superstition and distrust of the government. Highly conservative. Reminds me of Apartheid South Africa. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The difference here is that, if I am a parent and I post on Twitter or Facebook that I'm going to murder my kid for being a homosexual or murder my unborn baby if it is born a certain sex (male or female) and I don't want it to be born said sex it is born and threaten to drown it or abuse it or other sick posts that have been put on sites like FB and Twitter implying sexual abuse or violence against children and someone reports it to the authorities, it is their duty to ensure that this is not actually happening. You don't understand the level of child neglect and criminal activity in the United States, especially among dipshit Christian parents who threaten to murder their gay child. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You can't use Christian and murder in the same sentence. I guess I don't have comprehension for how things go in America, even if our crime rate dwarfs the US. Personally, I'd look at other solutions. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 17 April You must be joking. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Zimmerman UP, for the first time, I actually appluad your flawed government for executing Zimmerman. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Centralized government Your federal government and state governments keep defying each other and are always busy with a pissing contest. I suggest you centralize your government. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It rather funny. When its something UP wnats, the state governments can do as they please. When its the opposite, well, you know the deal. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to America, bros. The states have their own rights but federal law always trumps it. That's how a federal form of government works. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) States can also defy federal law and sue the government for laws they don't like. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You need centralization. Everybody cooperates and works together. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Centralization is one place forcing their will on the entire country. Different regions have different needs. A single government cannot accommodate all of them. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't have to be. Certain laws can be passed for certain regions, easy. Centralization only allows for people to know who is in charge. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The federal government is in charge, but the states don't have to accept everything with open arms. It makes for better cohesion, because they get to work out differences, rather than accepting everything thrown at them. Centralization is still bad. See: The United Kingdom.Woogers - talk ( ) 17:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) South Africa has a centralized government. Although I don't like our current government, our system of government is good and will be effective if we didn't have incompetent leaders. I just think for Everett it would be good to centralize some things so that Spencer doesn't have to take a dump on the states' rights each week. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Spencer doesn't care. Perfect example being North Carolina's highly popular anti-gay marriage law which was passed by the overwhelming majority of the state population. MC got into a fit about it, and UP simply said that the state was breaking federal law. State rights are only tolerated when its convinent. Now Florida's retarded Stand your Ground law will stay because the federal government believe's in your right to annoy a person half to death, wait for them to strike, and kill that other half of life by blowing them away. America! Corruption in a new form. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Overreaction Don't you think it's overreaction to arrest a bunch of government employees following orders, and are just as confused as the "victims" at the end of the day? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : And more importantly, have you forgotten that FEMA–a disgraced government official that has seen its funds slashed time and time again because of poor federal government oversight; cannot afford to give over-privilaged Americans like ourselves the life of luxury they want in a REFUGEE CAMP? Your overreacting to a situtation that is a procaution to prevent lawlessness from breaking out in the other refugee camps around the world. The Sandy refugees have it too easy compared to other camps, and their complaining about procedures that are keeping them safe. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Funny. I live in New York, have taken a drive through the areas and have seen the devastation. FEMA failed hard on this one and it's beyond a disgrace. This is comparable with the fuck ups in Katrina. For over a week after the storm hit, victims in the hardest hit areas reported absolutely no relief or aid from FEMA. The best FEMA can do is stuff a bunch of people in half assed tents in the winter with no heating and instant potatoes for food? This is the United States and we have the ability to do far better. There is no excuse for a country with the best military in the world to fail this hard in a hurricane disaster. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed, but, as SW said, "Don't you think it's overreaction to arrest a bunch of government employees following orders?" —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Generally, no, I don't think so. The site commanders of these locations are showing a disgusting display of incompetence when it comes to saving lives. There is absolutely no reason for a week and half delay in disaster relief, especially in such an urban location where on 9/11 the disaster relief response was extraordinarily well performed by every emergency team. Those in command of these FEMA teams and relief sites should be held accountable for failure to provide even a decent level of relief that should have been immediate. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then you must also know that those emergency teams were from the city itself and the surrounding ones as well? What you have quickly forgotten is that in comparison to FEMA's other relief efforts, they responded quickly, if not faster than before. Also, getting tents, foods, equipment, and manpower for a massive natural disaster (not a terrorist attack), takes a lot of time especially when your budget has been slashed numerous times. Your overreacting, and the treatment the Sandy victims are getting is much better than what refugees around the world have. Haiti for instance. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Essentially you are stating, from this and your previous post, that because the rest of the world sucks at disaster relief, that's a good excuse for the federal US government to slack off? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :From what I can find, you must not noticed I never excused anything. Instead, I stated that the Sandy victims have it much better off than the rest of the world in terms of security, supplies (most areas from what I've read and watched have accessed to food and water), and relief. Nowhere else in the world do you see that. Not in Darfur, not in Bosnia, not in Haiti, and not in Georgia. You're complaining over an issue that your too busy trying to punish rather than fully understand the problems behind it. You do that with everything. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 06:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What does the rest of the worlds issues have to do with this? Is this just more attempts from you to try and start arguments with me? Refugees in Darfur have nothing to do with Hurricane Sandy and FEMA's constant delayed and failed responses to natural disasters. They fucked up Katrina and now fucked up Sandy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. Your a real piece of work. Not only have you completely ignored my statement, along with those of everyone elses, but you've shown yourself to actively find a reason to accuse me of trying to start trouble. Arguing with the unreasonable isn't my type of fun. Regardless, whatever Everett does doesn't matter anymore. Its a dictatorship just like any other. Enjoy your little police state, I don't care (never did). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 09:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, stop harassing me. I left FW to get away from you. Get off my pages and DO NOT TALK TO ME AT ALL. DO NOT POST ON MY TALK PAGES. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : Me? Harassing you? Paranoid or what? You fail to realise that I wasn't even in FW when you left (I had no nation). So that there has to a bold face lie. And 90% of the time you were harassing me in FW (I never came to YOUR talk pages for issue you for anything). You instead came to all of MY talk pages, and started arguments over your beliefs, doing so on Nuwaubia's talk page, Operation: Child Shield's, Huria's, the Invasion of Brazil's, the Amazon Campaign's, and many, many other talk pages. You even did it on other talks pages, and I RESPONDED to them. You abused your power and lied to defend your actions. And now rather than admit you were wrong, you say I was harassing you when i never have nor did I ever try. You have no evidence, while I've got nearly a years worth to prove you the harasser. And rather than act like the adult you are, you continue to blame me for something I never did, and target me for a problem that has nothing to do with harassment, but the FACT THAT YOU WERE OVERRACTING TO THE SANDY ISSUE. Get over yourself. I don't know if you have any emotional issue, but you were always the harasser, you just can't admit it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Pages where you have said something stupid, insulting, or started an argument: *Hurian Federation (Ah, I could go on forever with this, but I'll just say this; You cannot seperate fiction from reality. Proven over and over again, and you cannot deny it.) *Nuwaubia *Interex (You left a stupid comment, and left) *UN Meetings *Invasion of Brazil *Amazon Campaign *Culture of the Union of Everett (Insults insults everywhere. Overraction galore.) *Forum:LeftRightLeftRight (You whined and complained over a mistake, and turned it into an argument where you insulted my race, religion, and beliefs.) *Operation:Child Shield (First you insult me, then you ban me for acting like you. Hypocrite?) *Islamic Republic of Tawhid (You complained over nothing, and left over nothing.) Funny thing about the one page that belongs to you is that I was with several other users who were posting AT THE SAME TIME. That means I didn't go out of my way to start an argument, but I was already posting along with several other users. My question simply got a harsh response, that in turn led to the argument. Now go on and FIND any of YOUR pages, and prove that I went out of my way to HARASS YOU. I'm just going to go ahead and say you can't, because I haven't, and I'm not a self-righteous punk who lies and cries whenever my ideals are under attack. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Question If Everett has already invaded the United States, what's the point of warning the U.S. government killing Everetti citizens won't be tolerated if your already attacking American cities? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Everett doesn't invade the U.S. until June. I made the articles in preparation for real time action. I'm more or less awaiting some sort of real world incident to occur. Right now we have NATO threatening to invade Syria and the whole world threatening retaliation against North Korea for its latest nuclear test. Should events unfold in the next few months, I can implement it. I'm also keeping watch of IRL events in the U.S. government in regards to gun bans, spree killings, false flags, Anonymous intelligence leaks of U.S. secrets, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Right, totally gotcha. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Color hint There is an easier way to put the text in color. That is using the color template, . (Go to Source to see how to do this). Hans Kamp (talk) 21:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) No-Knock Raid UP, you understand your laying a precedent for people to shoot at police now right? Can you imagine police trying to save a hostage, but that man has a cache of weapons that allow him to fight back? By this point you might as well disband all police services in the country. By the way, what happened to that tracking system thing? Wasn't that suppose to help the police track down that kidnapped woman in Louisiana? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) We're not talking about police raiding a house to rescue a hostage when negotiations are failing. We're talking about law enforcement knocking down your door at 3am to search for pirated movies, "illegal drugs or pills", marijuana or because you possess "unlawful assault weapons". It is increasing at an unbelievable speed with police raiding homes of innocent people without warrant and without notice and with excessive and violent force for absurdities like failure to pay a parking ticket or possession of medical weed. Also note that a precedent already exists for people to shoot at police. I believe either an Illinois or Indiana judge ruled a man was lawful in firing on police officers who attempted to conduct a No-Knock raid on his home and made no announcement they were police. Acting as if his home was being invaded by armed burglars, he was cleared of any wrongdoing for shooting retarded cops. As a result, Indiana has this same law on the books IRL. 1 As for EDS, it is being toned down, so for the moment, the article is negated. Think of EDS never existing. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 07:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Understood. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 09:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC)